mugen_soulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Peon characters (Mugen Souls Z)
To see Battle Skills learned from Peons in Mugen Souls Z, see Battle skills list (Mugen Souls Z) To see Conditional skills learned in Mugen Souls Z, see Conditional skills list (Mugen Souls Z) Traits of battle members that make them unique. Some conditionals may give bonuses to characters to certain genders, moe or having the same job. There are no two characters that are exactly the same and have traits that make them unique such as their stats, move radius or special skill. Gender does not effect the character quality much but both gender counter-parts will learn a different set of skills. No peon will learn the same conditional skill but some of them will have the same effects using a different name. Tier mainly determines the quality of the peon. In Mugen Souls Z, there are 12 different classes, and 4 tiers with both genders which gives a grand total of 96 different kinds of peons (12 classes x 4 tiers x2 genders = 96 total). Class This trait determines what kind of special skill they learn, their initial weapon proficiency (Juggernaut and Spiritualist classes have multiple specialties), the type of battle skills and stats that the class excels in. Quality of the class is determined by how much it costs to get them. 4 of the classes come by default, 4 cost 5 Bronze Tickets and 4 cost 1 Silver Ticket. Properties such as fusion levels for advancing jobs requirements, floors needed to advance to earn conditional skills, levels needed to learn conditional are all the same for that class rank. Default Bronze Silver Tier This trait determines the quality of the peon, the battle skills they learn and their stat growth is mainly based on their job tier. The single target damage skills that are learned from leveling up is based off the peon's Tier for both genders. The Rest Stop floor requirement for learning damage dealing battle skills and Conditional skills learned through rest stops is also determined by the job tier. Examples of peon quailty based on Tier: Tier 1 jobs will only learn 1 damage dealing skill through leveling up and it is usually the weakest job of that skill type, Tier 4 jobs will learn the strongest damage dealing physical skill on the floor 100 Rest Stop and will not have any stat growths lower than it's Tier 1 counterpart. Moe affinity A good indicator to predict what kind of moe attack skills they earn and their elemental attack bonuses and resistance. When unlocking enough proficiencies in the Mugen Development Center, equipping moe affinity skills of the same affinity as the character will give them bonuses stats. Ditz and Graceful affinities were mixed up in the original Mugen Souls. Occupation A party member's occupation is almost the same as the actual character. Non-elemantal skills types that they learn can be determined by their class. Each peon may either be male or female and have different stat growth and potentials and learn different skills. These 'Skill types learned' Battle and conditional skills are not unique as they can be passed down by fusion, but skills learned differ from one another. Jobs that mainly uses ATK based weapons will mostly likely learn Power skills, jobs that mainly used TEC based weapons will mostly likely learn Sniping skills etc. depending on what kind of weapon they mainly use. 'Weapon proficiencies' Each occupation are proficient in 3 kinds of weapons, usually ones that have stats that are based off the skills they learn. The stat bonuses the characters gets for equipping that weapon are not the same and differ between every job. The percentages that increase are not the same for each stat. For example: a melee job is who is proficient in melee weapons will get a 150% boost for ATK but a 60% boost for INT. Move does not increase for equipment bonus. Upgrading a character's latent ability will increases the bonus they get for equipping weapons they are proficient in. 'Skill proficiencies' Equipping skills of the same moe affinity will increase the base stat value. The stat bonuses the characters gets for equipping skills they are proficient in are not the same and differ between every job. Unlike weapon proficiencies, these bonuses will not increase HP/ SP or Move. Upgrading Latent Abilities will not increase the bonuses for equipping skills. 'Gender' Males tend to be a little more physical side while females tend to be on the magical side or agile. For peons, different kind of underwear is used for them when not wearing costumes. Male and female peons look the same. Both genders do will learn the same damage dealing skills from leveling up based on their Tier but will learn different skills from the Rest Stop's Mugen Development Center. 'Default stat bonuses' Not really noticeable for players who managed to reach the maximum stat bonus, it is another value that different between each character. This numbers determine how much of that individual stat will increase each level. Example: When comparing a character with 50% HP value and another one with 100% HP value, the one with 100% will earn 2 times more HP from level ups than the one who only has 50%. Special skills Some of these special skills may have a large area of effect, longer ranged, steal, drain HP/ SP, debuff, inflict status ailments etc.Main characters have specials skill that nobody else will have. They are tied to their class and do not differ from job tier or gender. Only one special skill can be learned, when changing class, the special skill goes away and has to be re-learned by leveling up to level 50. Most magic special skills hit multiple targets, have a large area of effect and are long ranged. Default conditional skills These skills cannot be passed on by peon fusions and often have a degraded transferrable conditional skill counterpart or none at all. Move Radius Magic users with long ranged, large area of effect special skills will have a small move radius. Move radius tends to be higher for characters with lots of AGI. Category:Mugen Souls Z